


The Turn of the Jewel-One Shot

by CrescentMoonRising



Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jewelry, Loki - Freeform, Magic, NSFW, POV Female Character, Smut, Summons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is pleasantly surprised when a trip for a birthday gift ends up giving her much more than she imagined.<br/>Part of a tumblr challenge of Loki- In Plain Sight<br/>NSFW- you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turn of the Jewel-One Shot

There is one day that I dislike more than all the others throughout the year.  Simply due to the aggravation that always accompanies it.

It’s not Christmas or Valentines Day or even my birthday.  It’s my mother’s birthday.

Not to say we do not have a good relationship, I’m lucky that we do. It’s just that I can never find something that’s appropriate to give her as a gift.  I spend days trying to find something that she would enjoy, only to have her smile politely at the gift and never hear about it again.

She doesn’t need clothes, or perfume or any material items.  She isn’t into massages or spa treatments. She will say that flowers are nice, but they’ll end up dying anyway.  She’d rather make her own food than go out to a fancy restaurant.

In short, she’s the hardest person ever to buy a gift and I dread this day every year.

I decide that today I’m going to go with flowers and try to avoid another level of unnecessary stress in my life. Maybe she’ll learn to appreciate their beauty instead of complaining this time.  I head over to the main part of town to place my order during my lunch hour. 

I am focused on the florist’s door, when a light catches my eye.  I notice that the once vacant storefront two doors down is now occupied.

I’m distracted by the array of different items that are in the window.  There are candles, books and different antique-looking items in the back.  I decide it is maybe worth a look, and I’ll receive a pardon this year and find something perfect.

I am immediately enveloped in the scent of lavender and sage, the door  _jingling_  upon it’s close. The entire store brims at every corner with something for sale.  It’s slightly overwhelming, but I hope that something will speak to me. 

A well aged woman with silver streaks throughout her jet black hair approaches me from the back of the store.  She studies me curiously, a warm smile taking over her face as she regards me.

"Welcome, my dear. Is there anything I can help you find?"

I shrug slightly, looking over a display of ornate looking picture frames.  “I’m trying to find something for my mother.  I’m afraid I have absolutely no idea what she’d like, though.”

She doesn’t say a word, continuing to study me with her deep brown eyes. A whisper of recognition crosses her lined face and she fades to the background of the store.  I continue looking around, but nothing is making a statement to me. Frustrated, I decide I’ve wasted enough time and get ready to leave.

"I may have something here, dear, if you would be interested." Her lilting voice floats towards me. I turn around and find she is standing near a display of different types of jewelry.  

I look over the items and I can tell that nothing in this area would make my mother happy.  Still studying my face, she narrows in on my eyes.  She turns away from me for a second, retuning with a necklace with a green stone in the middle. 

It’s absolutely gorgeous, but once again, I can’t imagine it for my mother.

"Oh, she’s not really into that kind of jewelry," I sigh, hoping that it will placate the owner.  However, I can’t help but keep a lingering eye on the delicate piece.  What looks like a gorgeous emerald pendant glitters underneath the lighting; the stones around it shimmering like tiny stars.

"I understand you are looking for your mother," she says sweetly while removing it from it’s case. "I believe it would be better suited for you, my dear.”

My initial aggravation at what I believe is her selling tactic immediately washes away as she places it around my neck. I can see how beautiful it looks in the mirrored backdrop on the wall.  It is incredibly cold against my skin, and I involuntarily shiver on contact.  

I bite my lip in awe of the stones.  However, reality sets in: I’m not here for myself and I probably can’t afford it anyways.

A little disappointed, I turn and thank her.  “It’s beautiful, but honestly it’s probably out of my price range.”

"Oh, the things that truly belong to us, really have no price." 

I’m confused by her words but she softly continues, “Every piece here has a story.” Touching the center stone, her voice drops, “This necklace, well, it’s believed that it has the power to bring you immense pleasure.”

I can’t hold back the laugh that escapes my throat.  She cocks her head, her face falling.  “No, you don’t believe me, my dear?”

_I always know how to put my foot in my mouth._  I place my hand on her weathered arm.  “I don’t mean to offend. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in that position, let’s just say.”

“Then it’s found where it belongs,” she smiles, and turns me back to the mirror so I can see it once more.  The sparkle from the stone is mesmerizing.  

Reaching behind us, the woman shows me a large ornate vase in her hands.  “I believe this might be of use to you as well.” I look it over, and surprisingly—the pattern on the rim is similar to one of my mother’s fine china settings.

I stare dumbfounded at her as she takes the vase and the necklace from me and goes to the counter.  “When a piece finds it’s owner, they shouldn’t be separated.”

Her words aren’t completely registering to me as I mindlessly follow her.  She wraps the vase and places the necklace in back into its case. 

“My dear, I only say this.  The turn of the jewel will bring what you desire.”

I merely shake my head with an upturned eyebrow. Before I can speak again, she gives me an amount.  While it’s far  _far_  less than what I expect is the value of the vase and necklace, it’s exactly what I would have spent on the flowers.  

********************************

I’m almost ready for bed, padding around my bedroom in my favorite sleepshirt, putting lotion on my arms. 

_Shit, I never put the gift in the bag I bought._  I go back to the living room and take out the vase. The little green box stares up at me from the store’s bag. 

I open it up to look at my newest purchase, feeling slightly guilty for buying something so extravagant.  The moment passes, however, when I pick up the necklace to view it properly.  _Why shouldn’t I buy a nice piece of jewelry for myself? No one else is going to do it for me_.  

I walk over to the circular mirror and fasten it against my neck.  It’s a necklace I’d probably never have considered on my own.  However, the longer it rests against my skin, the more I love it.  

I fiddle with the drop pendant, twisting it in my fingers.  A blast of ice cold air flows against my neck, causing me to jump in surprise. I turn around, wondering where it was originating.  Looking over the windows and the doors, I realize everything is fastened tight. 

I shake it off and head back to the table. The vase and card go in the gift bag and I’m good to go. Seeing my reflection again in the mirror, I swear I can hear a voice. Like a whisper, the shopkeeper’s words are dancing through my ears. 

_This is insane._   Disbelieving that I am actually going to do what I’m about to do, I groan inwardly.   _It was just the woman’s way of getting me to buy the damn necklace._

Rationality heads out the window and I turn the pendant around once.  I wait for a moment, greeted by the silence of my apartment.  Rolling my eyes at this stupidity, I mindlessly rotate it twice more before heading back into my bedroom.

"Good evening, my darling."

I scream so loud, I expect the neighbors next door will be calling the police momentarily.  Stumbling backwards into a wall, I’m met by a pair of piercing green eyes.  They are attached to a statuesque gentleman with shoulder length raven hair.  His lean body is standing right in front of me, but I blink repeatedly attempting to clear the vision from my sight.

The handsome image was not leaving. I manage, ”Who the hell are you?” while continuing to back away from him.

Wearing a green and gold armored jacket and pants, he bows deeply in front of me, the coattails flaring behind him.  “I am Loki, of Asgard.  You have summoned me this evening.”  His eyes return to my body, and I can see them sparkle as he looks me up and down.  It is apparent he is pleased to find me clad only in a shirt.  His clearly wanton stare causes me to blush heavily.    

My breaths are coming in ragged, and the room is spinning. “No..no…I don’t believe this.  It’s impossible…”

Placing his hands behind his back, he begins to move towards me-his incredibly long legs closing the distance almost instantly.  “This is most definitely not impossible, since here I stand,” a delightful smirk crossing his mouth as he flourishes his arm.  

I throw a hand up to my neck and he nods, “Yes, the necklace, my darling. It chooses its owner.”

Still moving, I blindly crash into a dresser. He continues forward, stopping only a few feet in front of me. Fear overtakes my body as I realize I’m trapped. 

His voice is low and mesmerizing, “The necklace gives you the power to command a Prince of Asgard.  It obviously believes you to be worthy.”

My voice comes out in a squeak, “What do you want with me?”

"No, no my dear. It is not what I want, it is what  _you_  want,” his voice drops as he enunciates the last few words. His eyes narrow, licking his lips once again.  “I am here for you, to bring what you desire to life.”

I close my eyes while shaking my head.  I wonder if I’m hallucinating—maybe I’m having a seizure? That gets put to rest quickly as I feel a hand glide over my cheek and drape down behind my neck.  The frigid sensations contrast over my hot skin and I shiver involuntarily.

His body is right on top of mine and I can’t believe that my fear is beginning to dissipate. His voice drifts into my ears, ”Why are you so hesitant to allow yourself the opportunity? To be open to this possibility?” His thumb dances over my mouth, caressing the soft skin.

The proximity to his strong chest are and the touch of his hand are making it impossible to have any type of coherent thought. I’ve lost track of how long it’s been since I’ve had a lover in my life. Frankly, the thought of this dark, handsome stranger doing something solely for me is quite enticing.

The last remnants of my conscience rise to the surface and I begin to protest, but I’m met with his mouth against mine.  His tongue caresses my own and my inner voices are silenced.  My hands involuntarily run through his hair and he smiles against my mouth.

“I see we’ve come to terms with the agreement?” he drawls against my ear as his lips move against the sensitive areas behind my ears. I manage some sort of sound to show approval. Instantly, he’s picked me up and in two paces has me on the bed.

He hovers over me for the briefest of moments and with a wave of his hand all of our clothes have been removed.  I can’t help myself; I tilt my eyebrows saying, “That’s pretty handy.”

Loki scowls at me before returning back to my mouth, passionately removing any doubts I had about the situation.  His hands find my breasts and as he caresses them I begin to moan against his mouth. My own body springs to life and my hands run up his muscular arms-stopping at the tips of his shoulders. 

Leaving my mouth, he captures one of my breasts in his own. His tongue flicks around my peak,  dragging his teeth against the taught skin. Surprising even myself, I gasp loudly, my head now dipping into the mattress.

He switches to my other breast, while his hand slides down my stomach and to my core.  I can feel myself tense instantly, my leg going tight against his fingers. Loki ceases against my body and looks up at me; his eyes only inches from my own.

“Relax, my darling. Let yourself go,” he purrs.  He punctuates his sentence with another assault on my already swollen lips.  My muscles relax and I feel the lines that his fingers are tracing right above my bundle of sensitive nerves. He flicks a finger downward, and my toes curl instantly.

_Fuck, he certainly knows what he’s doing_.  It’s all I can think before his index finger finds it’s way inside of me and I am done, completely done.  It’s been far too long since I’ve felt this good and I can feel him hitting every spot inside my walls. A second finger only adds to my intensity, as I am muffled against his mouth.

When he finally pulls away, I gasp for air, feeling myself becoming lost by his movements in and out,  _in and out_ , of me.  He drags his tongue up my neck, sucking on my earlobe. A whisper floats in my ear, “You’re too beautiful not to savor in every way.” 

I can’t protest when he moves down towards my center. I throw my hands to my face, my hips moving in time to his fingers. As he settles between my legs, my senses are screaming far beyond what I’ve ever experienced.  

Loki moves his tongue up and down, swirling my lips while sucking my clit. My hands grasp the pillow, slowly finding myself being turned into a whimpering mess.  His fingers still drag in and out, curling around every delicate area inside of me. 

He flattens his tongue and with only a few movements I can feel myself completely fall apart against his mouth. Blindly, I grab his hair as I arch my back against the bed.  I can hear myself moaning under the rush of blood through my ears.

He slows down, placing light kisses on my thighs, watching me from the edge of the bed.  I can feel his eyes on me, but I refuse to look at him.  He places a soft bite on my knee, finally forcing me to remove my hands from my face.  I can only imagine what I look like, but I’m met with a devilish smile against his face.

“Oh no, my darling,” he intones, “I believe you require more than what I’ve just afforded. Much, much more.” Climbing back against me, I can feel his own arousal against my core.  He drags it against my slit, the area still sensitive but the feeling sends sparks down my legs.

He finds my mouth again, and I meet him hungrily with my tongue. With a slight nip against my lower lip, he breaks our embrace.  I whine only to look up and find him staring at me. His eyes are almost black, his voice dripping like honey.

“What do you desire? What do you now require of me?”

Less than a heartbeat passes as the words tumble out of my mouth. “I want you to fuck me, Loki.”

“With pleasure, darling,” and he punctuates the sentence by thrusting into me, eliciting another scream. He laughs under his breath and pulls almost all the way out before thrusting once more into me.  

Rising to his knees, he takes my legs and link them behind his hips.  Holding them in place, he picks up a rhythm and I attempt to keep up.  My hands grasp his forearms, and as he tilts me upwards, I dig my nails into his skin.

I can hear his grunting over my own gasps and I can feel myself rising again towards climax. As I open my eyes, I silently beg for him to kiss me. Without saying a word, he dips down towards me and joins us once again.  My nails drag down his back and he moans in my mouth.

Dipping down, his fingers caress me once more. I gasp from the tension that is now coiling in my stomach. Loki leaves my mouth and sucks on my neck, grazing his teeth on my raw skin.   I whimper, _“I’m so close_.”

I can feel his breaths running ragged against my neck and I’m almost lost. Loki’s voice is hoarse but it pierces through the sounds from both of our bodies.

“Come with me, darling. Let me see you undone.”

One last swirl of his finger and the white hot flashes dance across my eyelids.  I cry out from my release and his thrusts run in time with me.  I can hear him growling in my ear but I am still floating and have no wish to return back to reality.

We collapse together, limbs entangled and sweat dripping from both of our bodies.  I can faintly recognize the weight of the necklace against my skin. Placing my hand against it, I dance my fingers over the stones, relishing in it’s coolness.

A wicked smile crosses Loki’s face as he regards me once more. “I believe you are more confident in your new position of power?” I reflect his smile with one of my own.

He continues, “Now, you’ll know how to call for me once again.”  Sensing my confusion, he murmurs, “Tonight was just a mere glimpse into what you can achieve.” I shiver from the realization that this was only the beginning.

Loki’s face turns serious as he brushes my damp hair from my neck, “I’m the breeze against your legs; the warmth against your hand. You’re never alone.”  Caressing my cheek, he whispers, “I trust we’ll be together again soon.”

With a fleeting kiss against my lips, I feel the loss of pressure from his body.  Opening my eyes, I sit up and find Loki gone—with no trace of him anywhere.

Briefly, I wonder if the entire thing was just an intensely vivid dream. I place my hand against the necklace and tilt the pendant against my fingers.  A cool brush of air runs across my back.

I fling myself back into the pillows, a huge smile upon my face. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, the time reads half past two.  It is officially my mother’s birthday.  

I’ve decided that today is my new favorite day of the year.

 

 


End file.
